


Simple Pleasures

by Madelief



Series: Alpha and Omega bonus bits and bobs [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelief/pseuds/Madelief
Summary: Cullen decides to surprise the Inquisitor with his baking skills. Set after the Shrine of Dumat, when Cullen and Lea are both in recovery.For a Tumblr prompt 'I'm up to the challenge'.





	Simple Pleasures

He was only pretending to be absorbed in his work. Surreptitiously, Cullen was far more interested in watching Leaena’s stealthy progress towards the kitchen than the stack of reports. His Inquisitor was adorably rumpled, her mass of white-blonde hair an unruly cloud down her back and the white cotton shirt of his she habitually chose to sleep in sorely creased.

Cullen didn’t mind at all. He allowed himself the luxury of admiring her lithe, toned form highlighted through the thin cotton, her long legs on full display. Smothering an enormous yawn in the midst of a catlike stretch, before continuing her silent padding across the living room, Leaena was the picture of sensual, desirable woman. A view he’d sorely missed during their long separation.

Leaena had been fast asleep, curled up like one of Skyhold’s multitude of kittens underneath the thick blankets Josephine insisted their little log cabin be stocked with. He’d taken the opportunity to make some of Leaena’s favourite dishes to surprise her with when she awoke. Evidently, she’d sensed his motivations, even in deep slumber, and was trying to steal a sneaky morsel before she was discovered.

It was not to be, of course, given the twin spirals of cobalt and sapphire winding their lazy, contended dance through both their souls. They were bonded forever and, in such close proximity, unable to hide anything from the other – even if they’d wanted to. Which they didn’t. It suited Cullen down to the ground to know Leaena was nearby, unharmed. For the next few weeks at least, there would be no agonising wrench of separation when she set off again to save the world from itself. He refused to dwell on the near-tragedy of their last parting. All that mattered was that she was here, hale and whole and recovering.

His heart was singing to see her playful spirit returning, Leaena always trying to catch Cullen unawares. A loud rumble from her stomach was punctuated by Cullen’s chuckle. Accompanied by her guilty expression then mock petulance as she realised she’d been caught, Cullen couldn’t help but laugh harder.

_Maker, when did I get so lucky, to be blessed with this woman?_

_She is perfection._

‘Hungry are we, Inquisitor?’ He raised a quizzical eyebrow, grinning at her gesture of defeat. ‘I’m curious to know why in the Maker’s name you expected to try and sneak by me? Especially when my desk is mere metres away from the kitchen?’

‘One day, Commander, I will surprise you and wipe that smug grin from your face.’ Leaena stuck her tongue out at him in a must un-Inquisitorial fashion. ‘Although you are far too attractive when you’re laughing. A sight I never get to see enough of. Now if you’re quite busy being satisfied at catching me out yet again, I am indeed, starving.’

In a few short strides, Cullen had reached Leaena’s side, sliding his arms around her waist and pressing a lingering kiss to the sensitive spot right behind her ear. He rejoiced at her automatic response, Leaena’s soft sigh of pleasure as she leant back against his chest and wound her fingers through his. They stood quietly for a moment, both enjoying the simple sensation of being in each other’s space. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, savouring her unique scent and thanking the Maker over again for her presence in his life.

‘You’re so nice and warm.’ Leaena’s low murmur reminded Cullen of how thinly dressed she was. ‘And no, I don’t need to put on more clothes. This smells of you. I like it.’

‘Alright.’ It was a futile argument to have with a Winter mage, especially not when he was so appreciative of the view. ‘But you do need to eat. Sera sent more beef pie and a chicken broth from the Herald’s Rest kitchens. Can I tempt you with some?’

‘There are many things you can tempt me with. Want to try me…..oh damn it!’ Leaena scowled down at her stomach, growling demandingly at her to be fed. ‘Well there goes that attempt at seduction. I suppose I need to eat first.’

‘Yes, you do. I’d rather you didn’t faint on me in the process of making love, if it’s all the same to you. My ego couldn’t stand it.’ Cullen reluctantly released her, catching one hand in his and leading her into the kitchen. ‘We have all the time in the world, my lady. It’s far more important to me to see you healthy once more. You’re not putting on nearly enough weight.’

‘Ugh, I know.’ Leaena looked downcast as she examined her wrists, easily encircled by Cullen’s far larger hands. ‘I’m doing my best….I just….’

_I failed you._

_I’m so sorry. Forgive me?_

Words they’d both cried out to each other, in tears, desperate for an end to the pain. They’d promised each other to never utter them again. With effort, Cullen bit his tongue, forcing away the guilt and remorse. That time had passed. He and Leaena needed positivity. It didn’t come naturally to Cullen, but he had to try for her sake, at least.

‘Sssh. Your best is more than enough. You are enough.’ Cullen stopped the downward spiral in its tracks before Leaena could succumb, tilting her chin up to look at her properly. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lecture you. You know how beautiful you are to me, Leaena? You are the bravest, brightest spirit in the universe and beyond. I am the luckiest man alive to have you call me yours. Nothing will ever change that.’

‘I love you, Cullen.’ Leaena stood, tiptoed, to kiss him softly on the lips. ‘Thank you for being you.’

‘I love you too.’

Just as they hesitated to deepen the kiss, her stomach gave another enormous rumble. As comic timing went, to break a difficult moment, he couldn’t have asked for anything more at that moment.

‘Really, the Maker is telling us something. Unfortunately.’ Leaena laughed with a blush staining her cheeks, then squeaked in pleasure as she looked at Cullen’s efforts properly for the first time. ‘Andraste save me, wherever did you learn how to bake, Cullen? That chocolate sponge looks divine. And are those cookies? The ones with the fudge from Ostwick!’

Excitedly, Leaena snatched up a cookie, her eyes closing in ecstasy as she savoured the first taste. ‘Oh fuck, this is as good as sex.’ Another bite disappeared, with Leaena’s groan reminding Cullen of far more entertaining things than eating cookies. ‘Make more. And ask Josephine for some of those special nuts from Antiva to put in, with some of that Tevinter chocolate…’

‘I’m glad you like them.’ It was the simplest and yet one of the most precious of pleasures, to see Leaena enjoying the fruits of his efforts with the mixing bowl. ‘Although, should I be threatened by the importance of fudge cookies in your life?’

‘Hardly,’ Leaena licked her fingers clean, watching him with curiosity as she steadily ate her way through a second. ‘Honestly though, how did you learn? I know you can cook better than me, but baking is an art form on its own. I can’t see Meredith in the kitchens of The Gallows presiding over her Templars with a whisk in her hand educating you all on the differences between puff and shortcrust pastry.’

‘I learned when I was a boy. On a farm, you learn that sort of thing. Milking cows, making hay bales, clearing stalls.’ Cullen’s mind drifted, recalling distant memories of a different lifetime. ‘I was late joining the Templars, don't forget. Mother taught Mia and me together. We had a small orchard which produced enough apple pies to be sold at each Summerday Fair. Mia and I were veritable apple pie making factories for a few days before the Fair each year and had competitions to see who sold the most. Rosalie liked it best when I made her cookies and cakes and so on. I’d have to sit down to tea with her and her dolls. Naturally, they needed the very best sweet treats Honnleath had to offer.’

‘Naturally.’ Lea agreed with a smile playing at the corners of her lips. ‘Our intimidating Commander Cullen, the ruthless Knight-Commander of Kirkwall’s Circle, baked cookies for his little sister and sat down to tea parties. You are the cutest man alive. Can I tell Sera and Varric?’

‘I think you’re aware of the answer to that question, you minx.’ Cullen grinned back at her, secure in the knowledge that Leaena - intensely private herself - would never share such personal details of his past. He could tell her anything, happily so. ‘Now, aren’t you going to eat something properly, or are you just going to…yes, you’re just going to eat cake instead.’

‘Well, it’s there, yes?’ Leaena batted her eyelashes at him, her awkwardness of earlier forgotten, before taking an enormous bite of chocolate cake. ‘Oh that chocolate has come from Dorian, nowhere else makes the good stuff like Tevinter. Now you’ve revealed to me your pastry chef talents, you’ll have to teach me one of these days.’

‘Teach you? It’s not about me being a better cook.’ Cullen absently tucked strands of fine hair behind Leaena’s ears to save them from the rich icing. ‘Leaena, you can’t even boil an egg. You burn water. I’ve heard stories. Your companions have all banned you from cooking when you’re out in the field. You set fire to a whole field of corn when you tried to make toast!’

‘It was only a medium-size fireball and then I froze it a second later! No one was hurt and the farmers were well compensated. And in my defence, the Circle isn’t exactly the best place to learn life skills, is it.’ Leaena broke off her stream of protests and pouted, Cullen watching in fascination as her tongue darted across her plump dusky-pink lips to catch crumbs. ‘If you stop thinking naughty thoughts for one moment, Cullen, you’d find the time to show me the basics. I’m up to the challenge…..’

She tasted of chocolate, sunshine and Leaena, Cullen unable to stop himself from stealing a proper kiss as his tongue slipped into her mouth. His hands cupped her neck and jaw, Cullen’s pulse jumping to match the rhythm of hers beating faster against his palm. A small shudder escaped him as Leaena’s nails dragged lightly across his scalp, her fingertips on the other hand tracing the stubble before continuing their exploration underneath the collar and onto the heat of his skin. Her breath was warm against his, Leaena pressing her lips to his before searching for his tongue once more. Her moan of disapproval when Cullen broke away was amplified by his chuckle.

‘You’re going to have to give me a very good reason why you won’t let me kiss you, Cullen.’ Leaena’s sapphire eyes were sparkling with a mixture of lust, mischief and a love so deep Cullen nearly stopped breathing from the impact. ‘Funnily enough, there aren’t ever going to be enough fudge cookies in the world to tempt me away from you.’

‘I’m delighted to hear it. Especially as I have every intention of demonstrating to you just how naughty my thoughts can be. In, hmm, around half an hour, let’s say.’ Cullen shot her an unrepentant grin, before leaning over her and placing some of Sera’s pie onto a fork. ‘But not before you’re fed. There’s about as much nutrition in those cakes as there is in that paintstripper Bull tries to convince us is alcohol. Eat. Now.’

Leaena obediently ate the proffered item, rolling her eyes in resignation when Cullen held out her trousers to put on. He then seated her at the table, placing a shawl across her legs and slippers on her feet, ignoring her loud protests against being treated like an invalid. Her complaints were forgotten, however, when Cullen joined her for an early dinner, sharing a meal and sharing conversation another simple pleasure denied them for too long.

There wasn’t ever a time Cullen didn’t want Leaena, the craving for her presence a never-ending ache somewhere in his chest whenever she was away. Whether she was sweaty from the training field, deep in debate with her advisors in the War Room, laughing with her companions in the tavern, dusty from days on the road or gracing the ballrooms of Val Royeaux with her beauty and sharp intellect, he didn’t care. She would forever be the most stunningly beautiful woman in Thedas to him. What they’d survived together in the Shrine of Dumat and its aftermath should have broken them. Yet here they were, together and stronger than ever.

_At last._

_I'm never letting you go again._

Cullen sat back, content to watch Leaena animatedly waving her hands in the air to expand upon a counterpoint on a magical theory she’d been debating with Dorian and Solas since, well he couldn’t remember, it had been so long. Her lyrical voice washed over him like a soothing wave, reaching right into the core of his being. He could have chosen to debate the point with her. He was far too intent on observing and admiring his Inquisitor, the woman one day he'd make his wife, and he would be till the end of his days.

She was safe. She was home. All was right in Cullen’s world once more.


End file.
